


Silver Bells

by PastelAgender



Series: Transformers_Prime_AU [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Gen, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelAgender/pseuds/PastelAgender
Summary: Christmas Oneshots
Relationships: Bluestreak/Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers), Jazz/Prowl, Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Series: Transformers_Prime_AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974037
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: ToraOkami303

Prowl was watching the monitors when he heard music start up. He recognized it as the holiday music their human friends have been playing the past few days. He turned around a bit curious as to who turned it on. He immediately saw Jazz walking over to him. Prowl quirked an optic ridge as Jazz stood in front of him. Jazz then reached a servo out as if beckoning him to take it.

“I know it’s not the usual music we dance ta but would ya do meh the honor anyways?” Jazz asked looking directly into Prowl’s optics. Prowl looked between Jazz and the outstretched servo before slipping his servo into it.

“It would be my pleasure.” Prowl responded. Jazz immediately pulled Prowl close to him wrapping his free arm around Prowl’s waist. Prowl set his free servo on Jazz’s shoulder as Jazz pulled them into a waltz. Prowl vaguely realized that anyone would be able to walk into the main room and see them dancing together but he decided to ignore it. As far as he was concerned only Jazz existed and nothing would ruin this moment. As the last song faded out Jazz gave Prowl a twirl before bringing him back into his arms. As soon as Prowl was back in Jazz’s arms ‘All I want for Christmas is you’ started playing. Prowl leaned back slightly to give Jazz a small glare to which Jazz responded with a sheepish grin.

“What? It’s a catchy song.” Jazz said, trying to defend himself. Prowl’s glare softened as he leaned closer to Jazz resting his helm on the saboteur's shoulder. Jazz hummed softly to the song as their waltz slowed down to a gentle swaying. 

“There is one error with this song. You already have me, Jazz.” Prowl said detangling his servo from Jazz’s. He wrapped his other arm around the polyhexian’s neck as a servo rested on his hip.

“Yeah and I’m neva gonna let ya go. Yer mine, Sweetspark.” Jazz pulled Prowl closer to him.

“And I would not ask for anything else.” Prowl lifted his helm up and pressed his chevron against Jazz’s forehelm. They stayed in each other’s arms until morning just dancing softly to the music.


	2. Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: ToraOkami303

“Skywarp if you don’t calm down I’m going to return your present.” Starscream said glaring down his trinemate. 

“Star, calm down, please. He is just excited. This is his first Chosen One’s day with an actual family.” Prowl said, stepping between his amica and Skywarp. “We should all just sit down and hand out presents.”

Starscream let out a vent before going to sit next to Thundercracker on one of the couches. Skywarp instantly appeared next to him and leaned against his side. Thundercracker leaned forward and grabbed the presents passing them out to everyone. Skywarp eagerly opened his present from Thundercracker revealing a set of energon daggers. "Awh TC ya shouldn't 'ave." Skywarp said admiring the blades. He opened Jazz and Prowl's gift next. He pulled out a pair of mesh wingwarmers and set them to the side to try on later. "Thanks ya two I appreciate them." He lastly opened up Starscream's gift revealing a datapad. He turned the datapad on and read through it. He froze and let the datapad slip from his servos as coolant pooled at the corners of his optics. He turned to Starscream and pulled him into a hug repeatedly thanking him. Jazz picked up the datapad.

"Well wontcha look at this. Starlight paid off 'Warp's debts. Looks like ya do have a spark." Jazz said, handing the datapad to Prowl.

"Shut up or I'll take back your gift." Starscream said lightly stroking one of Skywarp's wings. After Skywarp let him go, Starscream turned to his presents and started with Thundercracker and Skywarp's. He reached in and pulled out a digital frame that had a still of the three of them at Prowl’s upgrade ceremony. He gave them both a small smile setting the frame down. He then opened Jazz's gift next. It was also a digital frame but with a still of Starscream and Prowl after they got off the transport in Iacon. "If I knew I was just going to get pictures for Christmas I would've made room for them." Starscream grabbed Prowl's gift and opened it. Inside was a new set of beakers and a small black box. He pulled the box out and examined it for a second before looking at Prowl.

"Well go ahead and open it." Prowl said, keeping his optics on his amica. Starscream opened the black box and revealed a crystal broach. He picked it up as Prowl got up and walked over to him. Prowl took the broach out of his servos and gently clipped it to the back of Star's servo. "It shouldn't get in the way when you transform but when I saw it I knew that I had to get it for you."

"Thank you, Prowl. It's beautiful. I couldn't ask for a sweeter amica." Starscream said, pulling the Praxian into a hug. After a klik Starscream let go as Prowl moved to sit back next to Jazz. Thundercracker moved to open his presents next. He opened the one from Starscream first revealing a weapon mod. "Here let me attach them for you. I made them myself and tested them multiple times so I'm sure they should work as intended." Starscream said picking the mods out of the box. "Hold out your arms." Starscream immediately started to attach them as Thundercracker held his arms out to the smaller seeker. After Starscream finished attaching them he gave Thundercracker's arms a squeeze. Thundercracker read through the information on his hub before activating the weapons. Two blades sprang forth on his arms before disappearing again.

"That'll definitely come in handy. Thank you, love." Thundercracker said, pressing a kiss to Starscream's cheek. Thundercracker turned to Skywarp's present next. He opened it up to reveal a datapad. This one was blank but seemed to have a large storage on it. 

"It's for yer writin." Skywarp said. "Better ta 'ave a place for it than nothin."

Thundercracker reached over and took Skywarp's servo in his. He placed a kiss to the back of the servo. "Thank you, Sweetspark." Thundercracker opened Jazz and Prowl's gift last. It was a datachip. He inserted it into a slot only to find out it was information for specialized training with the enforcers.

"I asked the chief if there was a chance to get you on air patrol and he handed that to me. You will do great there TC." Prowl said, giving the bigger seeker a smile. Thundercracker gave him a grateful smile. Jazz immediately started moving, opening up his present from the trine. Inside were two tickets to see his favorite artist live.

"Oh man how'd ya get a hold of these? This show has been sold out for decaorns." Jazz said looking at the trio.

"Pulled a few strings. No need to thank me." Starscream said, giving Jazz a smirk. Jazz turned to Prowl's gift and opened it next. Inside was a custom made energon dagger that glowed the same blue Jazz's visor was with an engraving that said 'It's not worth doing if it ain't done in style'. Jazz flipped the blade around in his servo before looking at Prowl.

"Thank ya so much. This is the best gift anyone coulda given meh." Jazz said, pulling Prowl into a hug. Prowl felt himself blush at the proximity but pulled himself together before Jazz let go. Starscream shot Prowl a knowing smirk as Prowl tried to avoid his amica's gaze. Prowl busied himself by opening up the present from Thundercracker. Inside was a new set of stasis cuffs.

"It's a replacement because of me accidentally breaking your last pair." Thundercracker said with a nervous chuckle. Prowl nodded his thanks before opening Starscream's gift. Inside was a note that said that Starscream would take him out for any mods he wanted for free.

"I will take you up on that offer if there are any mods I want." Prowl said before moving onto Jazz's gift. He opened it up to see a datapad. Onlining the datapad showed a reservation at one of his favorite restaurants. 

"I know we've been friends forever but I can't hide it anymore. I've fallen hard for ya and now I can't imagine my life without ya. Would ya do meh the honors of lettin meh court ya?" Jazz asked, taking Prowl’s servos in his. Prowl looked at him trying to find the right words to say. He realized after a klik what his answer was. 

"Yes." He said, throwing himself at the polyhexian as the seekers cheered in the background. 

"Fragging finally!" Starscream exclaimed, earning a glare from the praxian. "I've been waiting for this day since your upgrade ceremony, Prowl. Don't give me that look." Prowl hid his face in Jazz's neckcables as the room filled with laughter. It was a great Chosen One Day.


	3. Blue Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: ToraOkami303

Bluestreak was polishing his rifle as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe walked up to him. He glanced up at the both of them curiously. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah everything is fine, Blue. We just want to show you something really quick.” Sideswipe said, reaching one of his servos out to take Bluestreak’s. Bluestreak subspaced his rifle and took a hold of Sideswipe’s servo. Sideswipe pulled him up as Sunstreaker grabbed a hold of Bluestreak’s free servo. Bluestreak followed the both of them as they led him down the hall. They arrived at the door to their shared quarters as Sunstreaker turned towards Bluestreak. "Offline your optics for us, Sweetspark." He said in a soft tone.

Bluestreak looks between the two of them with a curious look on his face. He then offlined his optics, still curious to what they had planned. He heard the door open as he was pulled into the room. He felt them let go of his servos as one of the twins moved behind him. A pair of servos grabbed his shoulders and moved him to sit on the berth. The servos were removed shortly afterwards as Bluestreak heard shuffling around the room. He slightly onlined one of his optics only to see Sideswipe directly in front of him. "Hey! No peeking! You'll ruin your surprise." Sideswipe said, playfully glaring at the smaller mech. Bluestreak let out a small giggle before offlining his optics again. After a klik more of shuffling something that felt like a canvas was placed in his servos.

"Okay now you can online your optics." Sunstreaker's voice said as Bluestreak felt the twins sit down on either side of him. He onlined his optics immediately and then let out a small gasp. In front of him was a painted replica of a still he lost during the rush to leave cybertron. The picture showed him in the center with his arms behind his back and a small happy smile on his face. Behind him on either side was Jazz and Prowl with their servos on his shoulders. A little bit to the right was Springer, with a big grin on his face, leaning against his sword. On the left was Mirage standing elegantly with his arms crossed in front of him and a small smile on his face. Bluestreak looked over every detail of the painting before noticing an addition that wasn't in the original still. Flying right above them were three cybertronian jets with familiar colors. Bluestreak felt the coolant pool at the edges of his optics the longer he kept looking at the picture. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker wrapped the smaller mech in a hug as he began crying. He whispered thank you repeatedly to them as he turned and hid his face in Sunstreaker's neckcables.

"We knew how much that original still meant to you so we decided to try and remake it for you." Sideswipe said lightly stroking a doorwing. After a while Bluestreak’s crying calmed down and he looked at the painting again.

"Thank you both so much. I appreciate everything you two have done for me." Bluestreak said, giving the twins a kiss on the cheek. "Now to figure out where to hang this up."

"Wait before you do that, we have one more gift to give you." Sunstreaker said, pulling something out of his subspace. "It was supposed to be your courting gift but time really got away from us." Sunstreaker handed the box to Bluestreak after Sideswipe moved the painting out of the way. Bluestreak looked at the box and proceeded to pull the lid off revealing homemade rust sticks. 

"I couldn't let Sunstreaker do all the work and we know how much you and Prowl love these." Sideswipe said, giving Bluestreak a smile. Bluestreak closed the lid and set the box to the side before tackling Sideswipe into a hug. Sunstreaker chuckled at the display before he was pulled into the pile. They spent the rest of the day cuddling and talking.


End file.
